Each one in your Story
Who left that there!? -- Mônica loses her temper briefly after she trips over a block. Spanish: "¿!Quién fue que dejó aquí esa!?"; Portuguese: "Quem foi que deixou aquí essa!?" Cada Um Na Sua História, referred to as Each one in your Story in English (using Vosmecê (Você) instead of tú), is an episode of the Turma Da Mônica TV franchise. It is the twelfth episode in the third Cartoon Network series. It succeeds the episode Snack Bar Poet (Poeta Del Lachonete), precedes My Cake is Witched? (¿Meu Bolo Es De Bruxa?), and parodies a Virtual Reality, which engulfs much of its plot. Its Spanish name is Cada Uno Con Su História (literally translated "Each One With Your Story.") Here, Cebolinha creates a virtual reality which he and Mônica Sousa get sucked into. Plot The episode starts as Mônica Sousa voices her anger at how she was slandered by a video that Cebolinha created, before she bashes his head when the latter tries to deny it was him. Cebolinha and Marina later meet up. The former requests that the latter performs tricks with her art skills to make a virtual reality. She at first refuses his requests but after being worked up by Cebolinha, she finally complies. Mônica resumes her walk, only to trip over a Super Mario item block-esque object. She realizes that she was somehow sucked into a game (actually a virtual reality), as Cebolinha reveals. They get into a chase through the game, but there are blue, hostile rabbits. The two hold their ground, and then arrive at a building (Mônica wonders what it is at first.) which a giant rabbit known as the Conejator pops out. He roars and sets upon his prey: the kids! Mônica uses her friend Sansão, but the bunny is unable to damage the foe with his kick, a failure which knocks him out. As the duo run, Cebolinha spots the second item block floating there and strikes the block with his head, but it gets stuck on him. Luckily, Marina pops out of the void the block filled. She uses a pencil to combat the Conejator and finally destroy him. Mônica, Cebolinha, and Marina return to their world. Marina decides that the traditional fashion is well best. Cebolinha then walks by, claiming to be heading home so he can play his games. Mônica responds by smashing him flat, which Marina finds to her dismay.. Quotes *Marina Sousa learns what Cebolinha plans to do. **Marina: "Are you nuts!?" (Spanish: "¿¡Estás loco!?" (Are you crazy!?); Portuguese: "Você está doudo!?" (Are you crazy!?)) Trivia *The following are allusions to other games: **The red blocks that have the question marks resemble the Mystery Blocks that come from the Super Mario franchise. **When Cebolinha absorbs the Cebolinha power-up, he grows huge as though he grabbed Super Mario's Super Mushroom. **The original version had more video game styled events. *Errors: **Plot hole: Despite creating the Virtual Reality, Marina did not know where Mônica and Cebolinha went. **In the Portuguese version, Cebolinha says "Não plecisa agladecer, viu!?", which means "You (Você) don't ..., ya saw!?" (It is not known what "Plecisar" and "Agladecer" mean.), as he and Mônica are running. He should have said, "Não precisa agredecer, ve?" (No need to thank me, you see?) He also says "Agola" instead of "Ahora". **When he claimed to be going back to his house to play video games, just before Mônica gives him one last Conejada, Cebolinha says "video game" in English. (Para casa para jugar un video-game.) He should have said, "video-juego" or "juego de video".